<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Cozy for Christmas by mistbornhero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806787">[Podfic] Cozy for Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero'>mistbornhero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snowed In</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot, Parker, and Hardison are snowed in at a remote cabin for Christmas. None of them mind one bit.</p><p>Written by meils121.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Cozy for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/gifts">silverandblue</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046167">Cozy for Christmas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121">meils121</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy this one too!</p><p>I feel very weird posting christmas-y works mid-february, but I'm so late already and if I don't post now, we're waiting until next christmas, and we don't want that, do we? lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p>
      
    </p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
			<li>
<b>Length:</b>12:20 minutes</li>
			<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (12 MB)</li>
		</ul>
<h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<ul>
			<li><a href="http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0279.zip">MP3</a></li>
			<li><a href="http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0280.zip">Podbook</a></li>
		</ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
			<li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046167"><em>Cozy for Christmas</em></a>
</li>
			<li>
<b>Author:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121">meils121</a>
</li>
			<li>
<b>Reader:</b> MistbornHero</li>
			<li>
<b>Cover artist:</b> MistbornHero</li>
                        <li>
<b>Podbook:</b> knight_tracer</li>
		</ul></div></div><br/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find all other ITPE entries <a href="https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3233845.html">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>